Mia Genovese
Mia Genovese '''(czyt. Mija Dżenoweze) '''- ur. 1999r. Ma już 21 lat, uczęszcza do szkoły z internatem we Florencji. Dzięki magicznej bransoletce i księdze może przenosić się do magicznej krainy Centopii. Co ciekawe w drugim sezonie Mia ma na nazwisko Marcconii (czytaj Markoni) W rzeczywistym świecie thumb|220px Mia uczy się w dobrej szkole z internatem we Florencji. Trafiła tam, ponieważ w wypadku samochodowym zginęli jej rodzice. Kiedy była mała, tata codziennie czytał jej opowieści o Centopii - magicznej krainie, którą sam wykreował. W internacie dziewczyna dzieli pokój z Paulą. Nie lubi zajęć wychowania fizycznego, ma też dość słabe oceny z tego przedmiotu. Zdarza jej się zaniedbywać naukę na rzecz podróży do Centopii. Przyjaźni się z Vincentem, później także z Paulą. Jej największym wrogiem jest natomiast Violetta, która obraziła Mię, gdy już po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła.Jest jedynaczką. Ma też dziadka o którym dowiadujemy się w 2 sezonie i ciotkę, którą poznajemy w odcinku 1 i ostatni raz widzimy w odcinku 26. Razem z rodzicami podróżowała po świecie. W odcinku 26, kiedy to Mia pakuje się, do swojej walizki wkłada zdjęcie obojga rodziców którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, gdy dziewczyna miała 12 lat. thumb|left|180px Wygląd - świat rzeczywisty Mia ma długie, ciemne włosy, często zakłada je za ucho. Jej oczy są brązowe, jest szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Przeważnie ubiera się w szkolny mundurek. Mia w Centopii thumb|214px|Mia w Centopii Mia doskonale czuje się w towarzystwie jednorożców, jako jedyny elf w Centopii rozumie ich mowę. Na początku zaprzyjaźnia się z klaczą Lyrią, którą uratowała, później opiekuje się również jej synkiem Onchao. Jako elf ma skrzydła, ale dość długo nie potrafi zrobić z nich dobrego użytku. Wygląd - Centopia W stroju elfki dominuje tylko róż. Ma długie różowe włosy. Są na nich dwie kitki o odcieniu fuksji, nosi opaskę-motyla, we włosach posiada charakterystyczne dla świata Centopii kryształy. Jej oczy są jasnofioletowe. Nosi sukienkę, (jej zdaniem mogłaby być dłuższa), oraz zakolanówki. frame|motyl Mii Relacje - rzeczywistość thumb|220px|Mia, Vincent i Paula Vincent Vincent to pierwszy przyjaciel Mii w szkole. Potajemnie się w niej podkochuje. Jest zazdrosny, gdy dziewczyna rozmarza się o księciu elfów. w 5 pierwszych odcinkach Vincent nie wiedział nic co Mia robi przez tę kilka minut jak przeczyta runy. W piątym odcinku zaczął zgadywać co tam jest,też w piątym odcinku Mia pokazała Vincentowi rysunek Onchao w księdze. Na przedstawieniu w 11 odcinku Vincent bardziej zbllżył sie do Mii. Potem zakochał sie w niej, lecz ona wybrała księcia Mo. Vincent był zazdrosny. W 2 sezonie serialu Adrian Moore się nie pojawi. Paula Paula to przyjaciółka Mii, dzieli z nią pokój w internacie. Mia przekonała Paulę, że przebywanie z Violettą nie jest dla niej korzystne, dlatego też przeszła na stronę Mii i coraz więcej czasu z nią spędzała.Zaprowadziła ją do Second hand'u. Jej ulubiona moda to moda vintage.Saphii Stoney również nie będzie w 2 sezonie serialu Mia and me. thumb|left Violetta Mia podpadła Violetcie już pierwszego dnia w szkole, a właściwie - już wtedy, gdy wraz z walizką przekroczyła próg szkoły. Violetta szczerze nie cierpi dziewczyny, ciągle z niej drwi i naśmiewa się z niej. Josephine Benini zobaczymy w 2 sezonie serialu z jej własnym koniem Szafirem. Mia go uratuje. Relacje - Centopia thumb|200px|Mia i Mo prawie się całują Yuko Yuko jest dla elfki jak siostra, choć wiele je różni - choćby to, że Mia niezbyt dobrze lata, lecz Yuko przyjęła za punkt honoru nauczyć ją tego.Yuko świetnie lata. Yuko podkochuje się w Mo, jednak on nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć Mo Mia przyjazni sie z Mo. W 1 sezonie była zakochana w Mo. w 2 i 3 sezonie tylko przyjazni się z Mo ponieważ on zakochał się w Yuko. thumb|left|180px Lyria Lyria to najlepsza przyjaciółka dziewczyny. Zaprzyjaźniły się już pierwszego dnia, gdy Mia ją uratowała. Mia ufa Lyrii, zaś klacz posiada tak wielkie zaufanie do Mii, że pozwala jej się dosiadać. Opiekę nad swoim synkiem Onchao powierzyła właśnie Mii, ponieważ została porwana przez Gargonę. thumb|180px Onchao Onchao jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół dziewczyny. Również darzy ją ogromnym zaufaniem i pozwala jej się dosiadać. Czasami naśmiewa się z Mii i jej latania. Mimo wszystko lubi ją i gotów poświęcić życie, by ją ratować. Dla Mii naraził się jednorożcowi Ognia. W 2 sezonie nie będzie jedynym jednorożcem ze złotym rogiem. Phuddle thumb|left|154x154px Dziewczyna jest dla niego pobłażliwa, jak dla dziecka i nie potrafi się na niego długo gniewać. Faun bardzo ją lubi. Przez jej pobłażliwość, pewność siebie Phuddle'a zbyt dużo się podnosi, przez co przyjaciele muszą słuchać jego koncertów. Na początku irytował Mię. Umiejętności *Znajomość języka jednorożców. *Znajomość elfickich run. *Posługiwanie się wodnym błyskiem. *Latanie. *Stepowanie. *Mia ma zdolności językowe, tzn. szybko się uczy innych języków. *Potrafi latać pod wiatr, wykorzystując go. *Potrafi jeździć konno Ciekawostki *Jako pierwsza elfica dosiadła jednorożca *Rodzice Mii zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. *Mia podpadła Violettcie już pierwszego dnia szkoły. *Od czasu śmierci rodziców, prawną opiekunką Mii została jej ciocia. *Latać Mia nauczyła się po dwudziestym odcinku pierwszego sezonu serialu. *Mia jako jedyna osoba zna język Jednorożców. *Bransoletka i księga miały być prezentem dla Mii na jej 17-ste urodziny *Jej dziadek mieszka na farmie. *Od dziadka dostała kotkę, którą nazwała Mimi. Zabawka Istnieje lalka Mii. Ponaddto większość "gadżetów" z serialu ma wizerunek Mii. Filmy z udziałem Mii thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px|(...)thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Twoje zdanie Lubisz Mię? Tak. Nie. Nie mam zdania. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Cantopia Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy internatu Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Rodzina Genovese Kategoria:Elficka Para